


I have work.

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), perry is annoyed........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: they already think he doesn't care about them, this is just going to make everything worse.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, yknow. implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	I have work.

Another call. Why does this happen almost everytime he's going to go somewhere with his family? He _knows_ Doof does something everyday, that's one of the reasons he loves the idiot, boundless creativity and energy, but it still. God- Perry knew he should've told his nemesis to take a break for the week. But would he have listened? No, because he never does.

He puts his hand over his watch as sneakily as he can, looking at the kids and biting his lip nervously. Think. Plane leaves in an hour still, he... doesn't have time to get to Doofs, thwart, and then come back, it can take him anywhere from an hour to the whole day and, he just. doesn't have time for that. Phineas glanced at him curiously, seeing the nervous look on his face and frowning "Oh no, you're _not_ ditching the vacation"

Perry felt a little part of his heart break at the expression on Phineas' face. Ferb turned to glare at him almost accusingly, he knows it wasn't supposed to hurt, Ferb was just. Like that sometimes, but still. _'You know i wouldn't if i didn't have too, i have work'_ "you _said_ you'd call out!! You've missed out on everything this summer uncle perry-" Phineas' voice was almost pitiful.

and he was right, Perry missed almost everything, and he nodded in silent agreement, it's not like he wanted too, but if he turned down a mission he could get fired, or have Doofenshmirtz's inators actually work and he could potentially lose _his_ Heinz. He chirred at his nephew, only getting a stomp of frustration and Phineas gesturing angrily at nothing.

"You promised you'd do something with us! it's our vacation! You said you'd bring us somewhere or do something and you haven't been here at all! I know you have work but- but. It- but" Oh no, Phineas was starting to tear up. Perry tried to think, he couldn't just ignore work, but Phineas was... oh what to do... Ferb was moving to grab his brothers arm, gesturing that they had to catch up with the rest of the family.

Oh. Alright. Perry gets left behind by the boys, and he can't help but feel he deserves it. He lets out another angry breath, running a hand over his face and turning to start walking as quickly away from the family as possible, answering the call. He. Barely pays attention, emergency or whatever, it always is. and it's not like he can _argue_ , Monogram never pays attention when he signs.

Fine, just, losing a week of summer with his family, they already think he doesn't care about them, this is just going to make everything worse. He has some choice words to say to his nemesis, because as much as he loves him, he's sick of having to ditch the boys for some stupid thing that doesn't even make _sense_.


End file.
